Elwyn Sianodel
Character Name: Elwyn Sianodel Played By: Sawbones Class: Dragon Shaman Race: Merg Biography: Elwyn was born into the vicious society Mergs are known for, the child of a mother who cared nothing for her and who sold her into slavery away from the public eye as soon as she was able to walk and swim. At first she was used mainly for pearl diving and menial labor; however, her alchemist master soon saw she had some spark of intellect and put her to work as his unpaid apprentice. Though he avoided giving her an actual education, instead forcing her to deal with all the dull and dangerous parts of the work by herself, she was still able to learn portions of the craft. She taught herself to read through his illustrated books; she taught herself to write using his potion labels. Her master was a cruel creature however, often beating her severely for the most minute of perceived infractions… and when she got older, he tried for something more. She managed to squirm out of his grasp, the girl quick enough to evade his sharklike hands and wriggle through the bars of his window. She swam madly through the sunken streets of her home, barreling headfirst towards the docks where the airships lay. She had no choice; she smuggled herself onto one of those ships and stowed away for several miserable, hungry months - months only made possible by Khord, who found her and, willing to give the merg a chance, protected her and kept her hidden and fed on the ship. When they finally made it to Gensis, Khord helped her get in touch with Bartholemew, a local alchemist who could help her further hone her abilities. Bartholemew was a kind teacher, and able to further not only her practical education, but her more practical education as well – he set her on the path of the dragon shaman. His path. Together they studied the history of the great dragons that created the world. Together they tried to commune with the vast ancient spirits of dragons lost to the great war. Together they bonded like father and daughter over shared learning and growth. But it was not to last. Bartholemew was able to afford Elwyn some measure of protection in the city of Gensis; though she was a merg, locals respected him enough to avoid harming his apprentice as he and she worked together to run his alchemist’s shop. However, Elwyn woke one morning to find a mysterious note and a pile of gold – Bartholemew had to flee, he said. Enemies from his past were upon him and he was in too much danger to stay. He left the shop and house to her for safe keeping, with a promise that he’d eventually return. Notes: Goals: 1) Get an airship 2) Expand alchemist's shop 3) expand home 4) turn airship into travelling alchemist's shop 5) become accepted by the city of Genesis, recognized in some way, instead of hated. 6) Find and save Bartholemew if he's in trouble.